valoreignfandomcom-20200215-history
Valoreign Races and Race History
Dwarves-Dwarves make up the majority of the mercantile class, with most of the trading vessels being manned or owned by them. That does not mean that every Dwarf is a trader or craftsmen, nor that all traders are Dwarves, but it is such a majority that is is believed unlucky to be on a ship without a Dwarf. Elves-There are three subraces of Elves, High Elves who live in cites, wood elves who live on secluded islands with nothing but Woodland, and Sea elves who live a nomadic existence, following the trails of whales, shark and other large fish. All Elves whether they be wood, high or Sea, have a love of the water, for that was their first home, this permeates through their culture to the point where three Elven kings give themselves the title of “Sea King”. In truth there has not been a true “Sea King" for centuries. All Elves have some degree of Xenophobic tendencies with Sea Elves being the most, to High Elves being the least. Halflings-Nearly all Halflings are slaves, small in stature but still strong they were a race ripe for enslavement, mostly by humans. Those Halflings that have been freed, were either freed by their masters, escaped to an elven settlement where slavery does not exist, or were born free. Most free Halflings however will only ever be able to find work as servants or in physical labour, for that is how society perceives them. Human-The majority race in Valoreign. Humans have a sense of superiority among other races, and for good reason. Through wars fought with Elves, and Dwarves Humans emerged as the strongest race, mainly due to their sheer numbers. Today Humans have their hands in nearly every pocket, humans belonging to noble houses are given a wide berth from all races. To anger a human house is to risk inciting war. There is still a certain amount of animosity between Humans and Elves, but no race suffers more at the hands of humans than the Halflings. Dragonborn-To be a Dragonborn is to know isolation, most Dragonborn will not venture away from their clan cities. Those that do are either dignitaries or exiles. It is also true that many pirates and slavers are Dragonborn, however Dragonborn are so few and rare that many believe them to be just a story told to children. “You better behave or the Dragonborn will get you.” The Dragonborn and slavers capitalise on this and attack and are gone without a trace, leaving none behind to tell people that they do exist. Gnome-It was lucky that Gnomes have not met the same fate as the slightly taller Halflings. The powerful magic that protects their dwellings also makes them neigh on invulnerable to attack. Those Gnomes that do venture out into the world usually have no idea of how dangerous it is, having grown up in the protection of their shielded or underground cities. Gnomes are expert craftsmen and tinkerers, creating many technologies that do not exist beyond their confines. Those technologies that have found their way into the hands of others are either traded, usually to their Elven kin, or else taken, usually by humans. Half-Elf-Known as Half Elves to Humans, and Half Humans to Elves. They find themselves being members of two worlds but being accepted by none. Most Half Elves do not rise the ranks of society as quickly as their “pureblood” kin, in either Elf or human society. There is a growing feeling that Half elves need a nation of their own, and many Half elves venture forth in the hope of finding one. Most never return, some see that as a sign of having found the “promised Land.” Others see it a sign of failure. Half Elves are also known for being the only races that has any positive opinion of half orcs. HalfOrc-HalfOrcs are mistrusted and almost universally despised. Many centuries ago the world was held under the boot of Orcs and Half Orcs. After many years of chafing under oppression the other nations rallied together and threw down their Orc overlords. Now all that remains of the Half-orcs are a couple of mountain tribes. However they are finding their territory ever dwindling as prospectors from nearby cities and towns come into the mountains, usually heavily armed. Half Orcs live a harsh existence, but are kept going by the idea that “Gruumsh”, the Orc creator God, will return the Half orcs to the “Old times.” Where Orc Kingdoms and empires shall be forged anew. Tieflings-Where one person in a thousand might meet a Dragonborn, you would be lucky to find one in ten thousand that has met or even heard of Tieflings. There are no stories told about them, no myths no legends or history. Even the Tieflings themselves have no notion of it, looking more to the present than the past. Those that do know of Tieflings however tell a story in which they were once humans, humans who sold their souls to fiends and devils in order to be granted the power to throw down Orc oppression. Tie flings lead the rebellion, but at a terrible price, and once the conflict was over the disappeared. Where too, no one knows. Category:Chracter choice Category:Character choice